Government and politics of New Endralon
The government and politics of New Endralon, Kizenia and Kuzaki exists within a presidential confederation. The national legislature, known as the United Chamber of Deputies (Kizenian: Camera Unită a Deputaților), is the most powerful political body in the Confederation. It approves the Council of Ministers, who form the executive branch alongside the directly elected High Chancellor of the Confederation (Kizenian: Marele Cancelar al Confederației), who is responsible for nominating them. Executive The executive branch is tasked with the implementation and administration of public policy. Executive power is divided between the High Chancellor, the directly elected head of state, and the cabinet, appointed by the High Chancellor and approved by the national legislature. As a result, members of the executive branch are prohibited from being members of the legislature. High Chancellor The High Chancellor of the Confederation is directly elected by the entire electorate every four years. They serve as the head of state and as the national political leader in the Confederation. Among the most important powers of the High Chancellor are the nominate members to the cabinet, overturn or commute sentences and lead the nation's armed forces. Furthermore, they symbolise the integrity and unity of the Confederation and represent the nation in foreign and international affairs. Cabinet The Council of Ministers is the highest governing body of executive power in the Confederation of New Endralon, Kizenia and Kuzaki, and is chaired by the Chairman of the Coucil of Ministers. The Council consists of several ministers of government branches and commissions. The Chairman is nominated and approved by the United Assembly. Legislature The primary legislative body in the Confederation is the United Chamber of Deputies, composed of three-hundred-and-one representatives and elected every four years alongside the High Chancellor. Known often as the Assembly or the Chamber, members are elected by all citizens over the age of sixteen who are not disqualified (e.g. for electoral fraud). Compared to the other branches of the Confederation's government, the Chamber is the most powerful. It has the exclusive ability to make laws and ratify international treaties as well as the power to approve appointments by the High Chancellor to the cabinet. Furthermore, the legislature has a de facto power to signal no confidence in the government through an early elections motion, which must only be supported by a majority of Deputies. Judiciary The Confederal Court of Justice is the Confederation's supreme court. Each republic maintains its own separate judiciary below this level. Local government The Confederation is split into three republics: New Endralon, Kizenia and Kuzaki. Each have their own local governments. Political parties The Confederation is a multi-party democracy. Over the past few centuries, it has primarily been governed by centre-right, small-government parties. Nonetheless, there have been brief periods of left wing rule, especially under the Social Democratic Party. At present, the Confederation's three major parties are the New Endralonian People's Party, the Alliance of Liberals and the aforementioned Social Democratic Party. Elections and voting Legislative and executive elections are held at the same time, every four years. Political issues Important political issues in the Confederation vary between elections cycles. Usually, education, health, the economy and defence dominate the national debate. Furthermore, the issue of balancing the rights of the Confederation's three major ethnic groups is often prominent. Racial and ethnic politics Ensuring that balance between New Endralonians, Kizenians and Kuzaki is maintained is often cited as an important political issue in the Confederation. Category:Government and politics of New Endralon